


Tea Time

by Lora_Blackmane



Series: Zine Pieces [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora_Blackmane/pseuds/Lora_Blackmane
Summary: Isabelle and Rosie have a Tea Party! ...Or at least, try to.
Relationships: Isabelle & Rosie
Series: Zine Pieces [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712656
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

> 1 of 2 of my pieces for the zine Pokecrossing!

Isabelle looked around the little park the town had recently added, searching for her friend. This was the time Rosie had told her to come right? She checked her watch, hoping that she hadn’t worked past the meeting time again. She did that a lot lately, but usually Rosie would come and check on her if she was- 

“Isabelle! Come over here, silly.” She turned towards the voice and saw her friend Rosie, waving her down from next to the flower arch near the bridge. Thank goodness, she didn’t miss their meeting! She ran over to her, scooping her up into a hug before putting her back down.

“Rosie! What did you want to see me for?”

“Well…” Rosie scratched the side of her head, embarrassed. “I wanted to have a tea party with you once you got off work today, but... my new tea set didn’t come in. Redd said it would be here by tomorrow though! Do you want to join me for a tea party when they come in, silly?”

Isabelle thought about it for a minute. She had so much work to do… but then again she hadn’t been able to spend much time with Rosie lately. She really missed talking to the blue cat and spending time with her…

“You know what...? I might have some time in the afternoon. I’d love to join you, Rosie.” That’s what she’d do during her lunch period. Isabelle was sure the mayor wouldn’t mind - they were always telling her to take a break and spend time with her friends after all.

“Really?!” Rosie’s face lit up in excitement. “Ok! Then meet me tomorrow at 12 sharp, silly!”

She turned and ran towards her house, so quickly that Isabelle didn’t even have a chance to reply. Isabelle shook her head fondly at her friend’s antics before walking home. She needed to be well rested for tomorrow’s party.

* * *

“Rosie? Are you home?” Isabelle knocked on the door of Rosie’s house before opening it. She walked into the front area, taking off her coat and placing it on the back of a chair at the table.

“Isabelle! You’re just in time, silly.” 

Rosie was opening up a box in her kitchen, smiling brightly. “The new tea set was just delivered! Wait till you see them, they’re so lovely.”

She opened the box and her bright smile turned into a confused frown, worrying Isabelle. “What's wrong Rosie?”

“...This isn’t the set I ordered.” She turned the pink teapot, frowning. “And there’s a large hole in this pot! How are we supposed to make tea with this, silly?”

“And all of them have this weird residue, Rosie.” Isabelle picked up one of the white and blue cups, examining it. “Maybe we should talk to Red about this - Ah!”

“Oh my!” Rosie lept back as a teapot jumped out of her hands, followed by several little pink and blue teacups still in the box jumping out. They jumped around the kitchen floor, rattling against the tiles, as something tried to get out of them.

Slowly, the residue on the cups and pot started to shape into bodies. From the cups dogs half the size of Isabelle appeared, the cups covering their heads like little hats. From the teakettle appeared to be a human wearing an Embroidered Dress and glasses with a strange swirl pattern obscuring their eyes. They let out a groan, rubbing the back of their head, before getting up and looking around. “Oh my,” they looked around the room, confused. “Excuse me dear, but what town are we in?”

“Um, you’re - you are in Ashtowne.”

“Oh… well, that’s quite far from where we wanted to be isn’t it my darlings?” The small pups pulled out a map and started going over it with crayons, quickly making it into an unreadable mess - at least in Isabelle’s eyes. Somehow the odd person was able to understand it completely, muttering as they took it and turned it in several ways. “Goodness, looks like it’s quite a bit of traveling from here to Sylven. I don’t believe we’ll make it there for another day or so! Hopefully we'll be able to catch another train before the day ends.”

Rosie gently cleared her throat. “Say, you wouldn’t happen to have seen another tea set while you were traveling, did you silly?”

“I’m sorry to say madame, but we did not. We were the only tea set in that compartment I assure you. I checked! We can never be too careful about how we travel. I’m sorry to say you’ve been duped.” The smaller ones nodded and repeated the final word after the larger one spoke, like a little chorus.

“But, not to worry!” The spirit clapped their hands and quickly moved towards the door. “Me and Ol’ Brewster are great friends. I know for a fact he’s got an old kettle somewhere we can borrow for our tea party.”

The teacup pups quickly followed her at the mention of a tea party, two of them grabbing Rosie’s and Isabelle’s hands and pulling them into the group. Isabelle looked over to Rosie, unsure what to do; but Rosie smiled happily as she was pulled by the pup - quickly running alongside them to get to the party faster. So Isabelle went along with it too, smiling down at the pup and letting it lead her to Brewster’s.


End file.
